Haruka na Mirai
Haruka na Mirai (ハルカナミライ, A Distant Future) is one of the original duet songs featured on the THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 02 single. It is performed by Haruka and Mirai. The song is written by Noriko Fujimoto and is composed as well as arranged by Ken Masutani. Track List #Overture #Dreaming! #765PRO LIVE THE@TER Sendai Performance Starts! #Haruka na Mirai (ハルカナミライ) #SeichouChu→LOVER!! (成長Chu→LOVER!!) #Escape (エスケープ) #Eternal Spiral #piece of cake #Bonus Talk PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Ippo fumidashitara Sanpo tsugi o mezashite Seiippai susundeku yume no tame ni Docchi? Mayou toki wa Gyutto sono te nigitte Ikou haruka na mirai IMEEJI wa dekkaku Yowane chiisaku Maemuki ni shippai Sono egao ga kureta shinjiru chikara Kimi to dakara ganbareta hibi Makezugirai na toko mo nitamono doushi Donna toki mo senaka osu you ni Sukoshi naname ushiro hokorashiku kagayaku Manazashi wa utsukushii Futto ureshiku naru Datte konnani soba ni Onaji yumeiro no kimi ga irunda Zutto oikaketeta Motto chikazuku you ni Akogare terashita sugata Mitodokete massugu Sunda hitomi de Uketotte ne shikkari Chotto tere nagara tewatasu omoi Kotoba yori mo ase to namida de Kataru MESSEEJI yuuki ni kawaru Donna ima mo nigasanai you ni Sukoshi naname ushiro itsudatte mabushii SHIRUETTO mitsumeteru Furimukeba issho ni Egaita kiseki Konosaki mo pittari Iki o awasete kou Madamada tsuzuku Our days Kimi to dakara ganbareta hibi Makezugirai na toko mo nitamono doushi Kokoro hodokesou ni nattemo Kyunto musubi naoshite Takaraka ni utaeba Donna ashita mo kanau darou Kimi to nara kanau hazu Kanaeteku! |-| Color Coded= Haruka = Mirai = IMEEJI wa dekkaku Maemuki ni shippai Kimi to dakara ganbareta hibi Makezugirai na toko mo nitamono doushi Donna toki mo senaka osu you ni Manazashi wa utsukushii Mitodokete massugu Uketotte ne shikkari Kotoba yori mo ase to namida de Kataru MESSEEJI yuuki ni kawaru Donna ima mo nigasanai you ni SHIRUETTO mitsumeteru Iki o awasete kou Madamada tsuzuku Our days Kimi to dakara ganbareta hibi Makezugirai na toko mo nitamono doushi Kokoro hodokesou ni nattemo Kyunto musubi naoshite Takaraka ni utaeba Donna ashita mo kanau darou Kanaeteku! |-| Kanji= 一歩　踏み出したら 三歩　次を目指して 精一杯進んでく　夢のために どっち？　迷う時は ぎゅっと　その手握って いこう　はるかな未来 イメージは　でっかく 弱音　小さく 前向きに　失敗 その笑顔がくれた　信じる力 君とだから　頑張れた日々 負けず嫌いなとこも　似た者同士 どんなときも　背中押すように 少し斜め後ろ　誇らしく輝く まなざしは　美しい ふっと　嬉しくなる だって　こんなにそばに 同じ夢色の君がいるんだ ずっと　追いかけてた もっと　近づくように 憧れ　照らした姿 見届けて　まっすぐ 澄んだ瞳で 受け取ってね　しっかり ちょっと照れながら　手渡す想い 言葉よりも　汗と涙で 語るメッセージ　勇気にかわる どんな瞬間（いま）も　逃さないように 少し斜め後ろ　いつだって眩しい シルエット　見つめてる 振り向けば　一緒に 描いた足跡（キセキ） この先も　ぴったり 息をあわせてこう まだまだ続く Our days 君とだから　頑張れる日々 負けず嫌いなとこも　似た者同士 心　ほどけそうになっても キュッと結び直して 高らかに歌えば どんな明日も　叶うだろう 君となら　叶うはず 叶えてく！ |-| English= When I take one step forward I can aim for the next three steps I'll move forward with all my power for my dreams Which way? When I got lost I'll hold your hand tightly Let's go to the distant future My image is huge I got little complaints Even if I fail, I'll face forward That smile you gave me is the power I believe in Because I'm with you, I can do my best everyday I can be determined like my comrades, too So that anytime you push my back I can shine splendidly from behind for a bit That gaze is beautiful I suddenly become happy However, to be by your side like this You have the same colored dreams as I do I'd always chased you So that I can get even closer I longed for that shining figure Assuring myself directly With my clear eyes I can accept it firmly While I'm shining for a bit, I hand over my feelings Before I say it, I wipe my sweat and tears Reciting my message and change it into courage So that I won't run away at any moment I can always shine brightly from behind for a bit I'm looking at my silhouette If we turn around together We can see the path we'd drawn Exactly beyond this point Breathing in at the same time We can still continue on our days Because I'm with you, I can do my best everyday I can be determined like my comrades, too Even if I release my heart I'll tie it tightly If I sing loudly I wonder what kind of tomorrow can it become true? If I'm with you, it'll become true Grant my wish! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 02 (sung by: Haruka Amami×Mirai Kasuga) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 03 Vocal Edition (sung by: Mirai Kasuga)